


Cutie pie

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is Sweet, Humor, M/M, Mycroft IS the British Government
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: A veces la cotidianidad y el amor que se tienen el uno al otro puede hacer que Mycroft y Greg tengan demostraciones de afecto en los momentos menos indicados.





	Cutie pie

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenece, estos son obras de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y el su maravillosa y perfecta adaptación moderna a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.
> 
> Nota 2: La idea de este divertido fic fue de mi amiga e inspiración I_Am_Momo.

Algunos agentes y altos mandos del Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto y del Servicio de Seguridad (mejor conocidos como el MI6 y el MI5), así como reconocidos miembros de Scotland Yard, se encontraban reunidos en una de las salas de juntas del segundo piso, del edificio ubicado en Vauxhall Cross, sede del MI6.

 

No cualquier plebeyo podía mezclarse con la realeza de la seguridad del Reino Unido, como burlonamente solían llamarle al MI5 y al MI6 la gente que trabajaba para Scotland Yard, por lo tanto, el que fueras invitado a presenciar alguna junta de seguridad o a trabajar con ellos en algún proyecto era señal de que estabas destacando y tenía mucho peso a nivel curricular.

 

Gregory Lestrade y su equipo fueron los elegidos para servir de apoyo en un importante evento y por lo tanto se requería de su presencia ese día en la sala de juntas del MI6. El que el Detective Inspector mantuviera una relación romántica con el miembro más importante del lugar no tenía absolutamente nada que ver, Mycroft ni siquiera había estado a cargo de la elección de participantes, aunque tampoco se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Greg en la lista, conocía el trabajo de su prometido y estaba muy orgulloso de él.

 

Greg y su equipo se habían dado a notar gracias a su arduo trabajo, su honestidad, lealtad a toda costa y sentido de justicia, razones por las cuales Sir John Sawers, jefe del MI6, los había señalado como participantes.  

 

Aquellos que no trabajaran para el Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto debían llegar quince minutos antes al lugar de la cita ya que tenían que pasar por un riguroso proceso de inspección, también debía dejar armas y artículos electrónicos no autorizados en la recepción antes de ingresar al lugar.

 

La sala de juntas era elegante y acogedora, con piso y paredes de madera, al entrar te encontrabas de frente con uno de los costados de una larga mesa rectangular, la cual daba cabida aproximadamente a 16 personas, al final de ésta había un área con sillones tanto largos como individuales en piel color tabaco, con una mesa de centro y algunas mesas más pequeñas a los lados de algunos sillones, así como un carro de servicio, también de madera con café, té, algunas botellas de bebidas alcohólicas, galletas, platos, tazas, copas y cubiertos, todo lo necesario para hacer más llevadera la tarea que debían llevar a cabo. En la pared frente a la puerta había tres ventanas blindadas de buen tamaño, las cuales otorgaban una agradable vista al Támesis, sin embargo, de afuera hacía adentro no se podía ver nada en ninguna de las ventanas del espléndido edificio, en las paredes se veían grandes cuadros con imágenes de Sir Winston Churchill, el rey Jorge VI, Sir George Mansfield, primer director del MI6 cuando este se fundó, de Sir John Sawers, actual director del MI6 y por supuesto de su majestad la reina Isabel II.   

 

Faltaban dos minutos para las cuatro y todos, excepto Mycroft, ya se encontraban en la sala alrededor de los sillones degustando alguna bebida. Era costumbre que Mycroft entrara siempre al último acompañado de su asistente, un pequeño toque de dramatismo que se le tenía permitido debido a la gran importancia del político dentro del reino.

 

A la hora exacta como ya era tradición Mycroft entró con la frente en alto y mirada arrogante al lugar, vestido con un traje azul media noche de tres piezas y su habitual sombrilla en la mano derecha, Anthea caminaba dos pasos atrás de él portaba un vestido gris y saco negro, con el celular en la mano, pero atenta a lo que sucedía en el frente. Los murmullos cesaron y la sala quedó en absoluto silencio hasta que el político saludo, inmediatamente después todos contestaron con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, mostrando el profundo respeto que sienten por el mayor de los Holmes. Greg sintió una ola de orgullo al ver que la sola presencia de su novio llenaba el lugar.

 

 

❦❦❦ 

 

Llevaban tres horas diseñando la agenda y discutiendo los planes de seguridad para la próxima visita de los Primeros Ministros de Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Canadá, la parte más crítica era un evento que se llevaría a cabo en los jardines de Kensington, en donde cada uno daría un discurso que trataría sobre la igualdad y equidad de género. 

 

En algún punto Mycroft se ofreció para estar disfrazado entre el público, pensando que sus dotes deductivos le permitirían reconocer si alguno de los asistentes tenía malas intenciones.

 

—Mycroft tu presencia es de vital importancia en esta visita, los ministros confían demasiado en ti, aún más que en Theresa May, si no estás presente serán más difíciles las negociaciones comerciales –había apuntado uno de los altos miembros del MI6.

 

—MI presencia es imprescindible durante las negociaciones, no durante el discurso –se apresuró a contestar el político.

 

—Sí, pero no nos podemos dar el lujo de exponerte –contestó otro agente.

 

—Nadie sabrá que estaré ahí.

 

—Mycroft creo que ellos tienen razón, varios de nosotros estaremos de incógnito durante el evento, tú puedes continuar con la vigilancia mediante las cámaras, si notas algo extraño nos los haces saber, todos traeremos audífonos ocultos –dijo Greg.

 

—No es lo mismo ver por una pantalla que estar en el lugar.

 

—Bueno no serás el único en observar, todo un sequito de agentes mantendrá la vista en las cámaras –contestó nuevamente Greg.

 

—Aunque haya una gran cantidad de hombres siguiendo el evento, puede ser que se les vaya algún movimiento realmente importante.

 

—Mycroft no estamos hablando de agentes novatos.

 

—Lo sé, pero pocas veces se encuentran tres Primeros Ministros de algunas de las naciones más importantes juntos y al aire libre, no me preocupan los alrededores, sé que lo tienen cubierto, y no hay ningún edificio cerca en el cual se pueda esconder algún francotirador, el único peligro real se encuentra entre los asistentes al evento.

 

—Y va a estar hasta el tope de seguridad, además se va a revisar cuidadosamente a todo aquel que entre al lugar.

 

—Me sentiría más tranquilo si estoy ahí, puedo deducir sin margen de error cuando alguien es peligroso.

 

—Igual que Sherlock, porque mejor no le pides a tu hermano que te apoye, él es igual de bueno en estas cuestiones que tú –Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco y lazó un bufido–, creo que todos estaremos más tranquilos si vigilas desde las pantallas ¿qué pasaría si alguien con malas intenciones te descubre?

 

Greg se acercó más a Mycroft ambos estaban parados frente a una de las ventanas y los demás asistentes observaban con gran interés la discusión que estaban llevando a cabo.

 

—Como ya mencioné estaré disfrazado –dijo Mycroft con su tono de _“no seas idiota”_ – no comprometería mi identidad.

 

—De cualquier forma, creo que es peligroso.

 

—Bueno, peligro es mi segundo nombre.

 

Ambos habían olvidado el lugar en el que se encontraban y más aún que estaban rodeados de altos miembros y agentes del MI6, del MI5 y Scotland Yard. Greg sonrió con ternura ante la última declaración del político.

 

—Eso es una mentira, tu segundo nombre es panquesito –contestó el Inspector con una sonrisa coqueta, guiñándole el ojo y tocando la punta de la nariz de Mycroft con su dedo índice.

 

Unos segundos de silencio fueron seguidos de una carcajada nada sutil por parte de Donovan y aun cuando Anthea trato de cubrirse la boca con la mano su risa podía escucharse con claridad, ambos hombres volvieron a la realidad. Mycroft podía escuchar algunos murmullos y risas bajas, cerró los ojos e inhaló una gran cantidad de aire para recobrar el control, Greg sentía su rostro calentarse y estaba seguro de que nunca antes había estado más sonrojado y apenado, en esos momentos deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara.

 

Afortunadamente todos los presentes, a excepción de Donovan y Anthea, eran personas que gustaban de la discreción, por lo que trataron de disfrazar las risas con carraspeos de garganta o alguna tos fingida, volteaban con disimulo y fingían que nada había ocurrido, aun así Mycroft logró escuchar el comentario de uno de los agentes.

 

—Al parecer es cierto que la Antártica* se está derritiendo –mencionó Richard uno de los agentes del MI5 con sorna, pero la mirada glacial del político le dejó muy en claro lo que pensaba al respecto, recordándole de quien estaba hablando y ocasionando que el hombre se encogiera de hombros y agachara la cabeza.

 

Después de un par de minutos Mycroft dio tres golpes en el piso con la contera del paraguas, no fue un sonido fuerte ni agresivo, sólo contundente con un espacio prudente entre un toque y otro, recuperando su imagen estoica, la sala quedó nuevamente en silencio y todos volvieron su atención hacia el político, olvidando o al menos haciendo a un lado lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 

El político dio algunas últimas indicaciones, hablando con la fluidez y voz de mando que siempre lo ha caracterizado, Greg por su lado no se atrevía a levantar el rostro.

 

—Sir Sawers, si fuera tan amable de ponerse en contacto con mi hermano para pedir su apoyo en tan importante empresa se lo agradecería mucho –Mycroft estaba consciente de que si le pedía ayuda directa a Sherlock éste se negaría ya que ese era justo el tipo de trabajo que no le gustaba hacer por considerarlo aburrido, sin embargo, sabía que difícilmente le podría negar algo al jefe del SIS*, varios miembros suspiraron de alivio, ya que dicha orden significaba que el político había desistido de su idea de disfrazarse y estar entre el público.

 

Una vez que todos quedaron de acuerdo se dio por terminada la reunión, como ya era costumbre también todos esperaron de pie hasta que Mycroft salió del lugar seguido de Anthea, poco a poco los demás miembros comenzaron a salir, siendo Greg uno de los primeros en hacerlo, no quería tener que enfrentarse a las miradas de los demás asistentes, aunque podía sentir perfectamente las miradas de burla de su equipo.

**Author's Note:**

> *Antártica: Es una especie de juego de palabras, ya que Antártica es una zona en peligro debido al calentamiento global, ya que poco a poco se está derritiendo sus glaciares, pero por otro lado Antártica es el nombre clave de Mycroft ya que es considerado por mucho como un hombre frío y sin sentimientos. 
> 
> *SIS: Secret Intelligence Service o Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto, mejor conocido como el MI6.


End file.
